<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata with an S/O who is slightly taller than him by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932588">Hinata with an S/O who is slightly taller than him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for Hinata dating reader, who is a little bit taller than him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata with an S/O who is slightly taller than him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>You are a first-year on Aoba Johsai’s girl’s team</span></li>
<li><span>Iwa and Oikawa have kind of adopted you</span></li>
<li><span>This is how you meet Hinata</span></li>
<li><span>You go to the practice game between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno just out of curiosity, your team wasn’t practicing that day and you wanted to know what some of the other schools were like. You also were interested in seeing Iwa-Senpai play</span></li>
<li><span>You first notice Hinata when he does one of his crazy combos with Kageyama </span></li>
<li><span>You’re a setter and you’re honestly blown away by both of them</span></li>
<li><span>*cue sparkles and heart eyes*</span></li>
<li><span>You’re honestly kinda salty that Oikawa doesn’t show up until the third set</span></li>
<li><span>100% you hope down from the bleachers and scold him for it</span></li>
<li><span>This is when Hinata notices you for the first time</span></li>
<li><span>You went to the same school as Kageyama, so he knew you quite well and told Hinata you were a setter and a first-year</span></li>
<li><span>*cue Hinata with sparkles and heart eyes*</span></li>
<li><span>Kageyama honestly tells him to stop staring at you and get his head back in the game</span></li>
<li><span>Kageyama is a good wingman and asks you if it’s okay to give your phone number to Hinata</span></li>
<li><span>You two start texting and calling each other often, slowly falling in love without ever meeting in person</span></li>
<li><span>The two of you decide to have a date one day after school when neither of you have practice (Your captain and vice-captain were both sick, Daichi, Suga, and Coach Ukai all had to have a meeting with a principle- Hinata wasn’t sure why)</span></li>
<li><span>This is the first time he realizes that you’re taller than him, you’re about 5’5” (169cm)</span></li>
<li><span>He’s a little pouty about it at first, but then you hold his hand and he forgets what he was upset about</span></li>
<li><span>He’s 100% the little spoon and he is so okay with that</span></li>
<li><span>You are so proud of him and completely amazed by his ability to jump, he’s in aw of your abilities to calculate what is going on on the court</span></li>
<li><span>Oikawa teases you constantly about your short, fireball of a boyfriend</span></li>
<li><span>His boyfriend Iwa tells him to stfu</span></li>
<li><span>It makes you laugh and you honestly love that they act like your older brothers</span></li>
<li><span>Hinata would so buy a pair of platform sneakers to be the same height as you</span></li>
<li><span>So many nose kisses when he wears them</span></li>
<li><span>You two are honestly such a cute couple you make Kageyama and Tsuki sick</span></li>
<li><span>You wouldn’t change you or your boyfriend’s height for the world</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>